Dragon's Code Book 1
by Rhydon38
Summary: What will it take for you to understand the Dragon's Code? Will it take courage, Leadership, hope, or confidence? How far are you going to go to save someone you love, and never knew? Join Phineas, Ferb, and the gang, as they start an adventure they soon will regret!
1. Game Time

_New Troy, thats what you think of the New World in the New Dimensional system. The world was peaceful, and elves, dwarf's, fauns, and many other creatures, including humans. People who are not from New Troy, are usually spies for the Chaos Dragon, the father of all dragons. _

_When the Chaos Dragon, was defeated by his children, he put a spell under the city. He was said to come up from his ashes at the Canyon of Destruction, a new part of the underworld, when he is in full power and is wakened by his assandents. He betrayed his fellow dragons and his children won the war against him. _

_Hope was lost, except for the remaining allies. New Troy was slowly falling. The Dragons are not answering to their children, and followers. Unfortunately some Dragons are going over to the side of their grandfather, or father. They are slowly turning on each other. _

_Demibeasts are children of Dragons, half dragon, half human. New Troy is a world full of energy and also a prophecy. _

_Are you going to unlock the Dragons Code?_

**"**Take that! I'm taking that magic spell off your guy, Baljeet,"

"Hey! This isn't a real game, Buford?"

"Surely its to me!"

Phineas smiles as he listens to his friends over the counter. He and his brother had scheduled a day to play a game called, Dragon's Code! It's a card game but with a video game version of it. It comes with a figure of the chosen warrior and controls. Phineas and Ferb had collected all of the cards, and had made shire that their friends had gotten their set of cards.

Ferb picked up a card which was called, DYNO, the leader of the Legion of Mt. Union. He puts that card into his deck, before Buford could look at it. A "aw man" was heard from his left side, as the British born boy regaining his voice. "Phineas its your turn," he shows the circling of the group and stated that it was surly his brothers turn.

Phineas looks up from his deck and picked up his spell card. He slammed it down next to Buford's character, (who was a gigantic cyclops with leather armor, and a ax) and the screen showed Buford's character disappearing besides Baljeets and Ferb's.

Then the red head noticed his health had dropped to 32%. He looks at his deck and saw that he has no healing spell, so he glances at his best friend. "Isabella, I need a healing spell? Got any," he asks hopefully as Isabella looks down at her stack of cards, (she brought her whole collection), and nods.

"I have a legion healing spell which is my last of them, but I have a Snippet healing spellthat will give you a upgrade on your armor also?" The girl asks moving a hair out of her dark blue eyes and behind her ear. She was seated beside Phineas and Ferb on the other side of him.

Phineas nods his head and says, "you need the Snippet healing spell and you would need the upgrade, so I'll chose the legion healing spell."

Isabella, who tried to flirt with him once again, sighs and nods putting the healing spell beside Phineas's character, (a halfling, half human, half Dragon). Outside was the clatter of the rain hitting the window. The lights flickered a little and the TV lost connection.

"Must've lost connection from the storm. We just have to remember which place we were? Which won't be a problem considering you guys are beside me!" Phineas says while stratening his hoodie. He puts his hair to one side, and Isabella silently squealed, as the boy started to get his new album of cards pack ready. From the moment, it was silent.

Then a big bang of thunder startled Perry, (who was on Phineas's head), and the platypus chattered in annoyance at the sound, that woke him from his slumber.

"Perry everything is going to be okay. It's just a little thunderstorm," Phineas said, chuckling as the platypus jumped from his place on his head, and onto the table. Perry glances at his owners and smiled a bit. A month ago, the boys discovered that their pet was a secret agent. They were able to remember the robot riot and the evil Doof. Though they were able to verify with the OWCA about keeping Perry. They promised not to tell anyone about Agent P, especially their friends. Phineas still doesn't remember the kiss Isabella had got him. He was able to remember everything, but the kiss.

Thankfully Isabella did not notice Perry smiling at her long time crush. That was a risky move for Perry and Phineas.

For the rest of the night, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends, were planning the activities they were planning to do that summer. The teens had only 3 months left of freshman year. Ferb and the rest, except for Phineas were 16, and the young red head was 15. Buford used to tease Phineas for being short, but now the inventor was one inch taller than himself. He had to give Baljeet ten dollars from the bet, they did on the grow spurt.

"Hey guys," Buford pipes up from five minutes of silence. "Did you ever wonder why Phineas never picked up the Dragon of the sea card pack, I hear it was dam good?" Baljeet glares at him from the use of the D-word.

All attention went to Phineas, as the boys head shots up. "Uh, I don't like the Dragon of the sea. He just isn't my type of Dragon."

Ferb keeps himself from laughing from his brothers answer. Phineas, the one that likes all dragons, thinks the dragon of the sea isn't his type? Now Ferb needs to ask the question that his friends are thinking of.

"Why Phin?"

"I just think he is to powerful, and," Phineas stops his sentence and narrowed his eyes. Ferb could tell his brother was uncomfortable, he wasn't sure what happened to his father, but Candace said that he died from a car crash. Their father's car rolled off the road and into the Danville River. Ferb swore to Candace that he weren't going to talk about his father. Linda told Lawrence about the biological fathers death, and told him not to mention him. Especially to Phineas, who was 2 at the time.

The only problem is what happened to the mans body? Ferb shook that thought out of his head as the TV came on.

Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella cheered at the images of their respective characters on the screen. Phineas grins as he gently moves Perry off the table, (who is asleep on the deck of Ferb), and Ferb pulled the platypus's blanket over him. The brothers put the sleeping platypus on the floor and continued to play the game. Buford pulled his coat over his shoulders and got his deck of cards in their boxes. Baljeet started to do the same.

Linda came in the room and smiles at the teens. She was impressed with her sons friends, who still have those games, they used to play when they were ten. Good days that gone by too fast.

"Kids I think its time to go home?" She says. "Now please!"

Baljeet picks up his elf card, "I am leaving for my house. I have a few hours to spend with my grandparents." He said getting his blue hat on.

Buford, and Baljeet waved goodby to their friends, as they went out of the house. Phineas smiles at his brother and then preceded to the hallway. Isabella pulled her hat over her head and her scarf around her neck. She pulled her boots on and got up from the chair.

"We'll see you tomorrow at noon at the University of Danville. I can't believe that the school is letting Freshman go check out colleges? Are you coming to the river for the lighting of the D?" the girl asks the boys.

"Wouldn't miss it, Izzy!" Phineas beams at her, while Ferb nods. The girl than waves goodbye and walks out the door to the thunderstorm outside.

"Friday Phineas! Your documents are due then!" Linda tells her son as he was getting ready for bed that night. He nods as he walks up the stairs. Ferb walks after him with Perry in hus arms.

"Phineas, why not the Dragon of Oceans?" he asks the red head, getting ready for bed.

"I don't want to remember my dad! I just know he drowned!" Phineas shouts in frustration as he turns toward his brother. "I just have bad dreams, dreams that I don't know of! I just appear next to a big black body."

"Okay, okay don't need to be angry at me Phin." Ferb says putting his hands up in defense.

"Sorry,"

"That's okay, Phinney!"

"_That_ name isn't suppose to be called, _Ferber_!" Phineas said jokingly slapping his brother on the arm.

"Hey!"

"Put a sock in it lettuce brain!"

"Call me _that _again, and you will begin to see nightmares, Darito head!" Ferb shouts throwing a pillow at his brother.


	2. Not a Dream

It's been three hours since they have been shocked awake. Phineas and Ferb were startled and both of them fell out of their beds. Thunder was growling outside. Perry had gotten awake once he knew what was going on! He was on his feet in a attack position. He was in front of the door.

"Perry?" Phineas asks groggily startling the platypus. Perry jumped two feet before realizing it was his owners, he relaxed a bit. "What's wrong boy?"

The platypus pointed at the door and chattered nervously. Ferb cleared his throat and Phineas and Perry looks at him.

"Perry is trying to tell us something! We have to fallow him?" He translates as Perry chatters uncontrollably on the floor. Phineas got up from the floor and walks to the door. Perry held his hand back, and chattered consciously at his owner. Phineas smiles and rolls his eyes. He opened the door.

"Hey! I thought I told you to not open the door?!" A voice snaps in the distance. Phineas was confused and curious as he, Perry, and Ferb walks down the hall.

"Sorry! I'm impatient when it comes to cold weather!" A new voice snaps as a sound of shrieking sounded through the halls.

"So go back into the portal, and let our lord handle you?! He will drown you in flames!" The voice from before shouts at him and the two mystery thief's got started to fight evil.

"Oh well lets go back to the portal! There is too much strange devices here that could kill us!" It continued as a loud bang of thunder woke up Ferb causing him to step on a wooden attachment. "Did you hear that?"

"No! Lets go before we get attacked by enemy's?"

"Okay,"

Phineas poked his head out of the room, and into the hall. He hadn't ever heard those strange voices in the house before? Ferb looks over his brothers shoulder and scanned the hall with hus eyes. Perry ran from the room and into the hall. He was on his back feet.

"Perry," The brothers commanded in a whisper. They seemed very concerned for their pet.

"C-mon Ferb!" whispers Phineas jogging after Perry. "Perry is trying to tell us something!"

Ferb sighs and runs after his brother. He was not expecting what happened next. A broken picture frame was on the floor next to their leather couch. A chair was broken in half in the dinning room, as well as the couch, which was shredded. A leather notebook with the name of Dragon's Code's, was placed on the shredded couch. The book had silver writing on the front, and the book seemed to have a faint blue-ish glow around it. Perry was sitting beside it.

Phineas walks to the platypus, and crotches in front of Perry. "What's this book doing here? With no scratches on it, as of the couch."

Ferb picks up the book, and opened the first page. The glow died, as well as his heart. Inside was a map of the World from the game. The whole map was designed to help out the owners guide their way to the next level. But Ferb doesn't think it was possible. The whole game was myth, as the creator's say at the end. He looks up from the book.

"It can't be! This is a dream, a nightmare!"

"Woa, Ferb what happened to the book? It just disappeared from your hand." Phineas points out looks straight at the place where the book use to be. Ferb's head was wheeling as a voice calls his name.

"Ferb! Wake up Lettuce head!"

Was this all a dream?

"I'm not going to be late, because of my lazy brother! WAKE UP!" Phineas's voice woke him up. Ferb looks around the shelves, and into the dinning room. The place was spotless, and there wasn't a leather book in sight. Ferb sighs in relief.

"Hey bro, what's gotten you scared all of a sudden?" Phineas asks walking to the school bus at 7 am that morning. Ferb gave him a puzzled look.

"I-I need to ask you a question? Did you see a leather book anywhere."

"Yesterday night we were woken up by voices. I saw a strange leather book that read, Dragon's Code's, and it then dissappeared. You then passed out on top of Perry! So yes, yes I did." Phineas answers not seeing his brothers frightened face.

So it wasn't a dream? It was real! 


End file.
